Diamond in the Rough
by MinaCarlyle
Summary: Hayley fled with Hope and fifty years later there still missing but what happens when a teen girl comes to the French Quarter and shakes things up a bit. Filled with family drama and heartbreak but overall a twisted love that only the Mikaelsons could pull off.


I do not own the originals but I do own my lovely OC's, set from season 1.

Success consists of going from failure to failure without loss of enthusiasm - Winston Churchill

Slowly the days merged into one like a big mash of time but for once I didn't care how could I? I fed rarely actually I don't think I had since it happened so my skin gained a grey vein like look similar to the one of a desiccated vampire. I wouldn't allow myself to get that far though, I did have stock.

I have quit school but I had a photographic memory and I never understood why my mother and I go. Now she was gone I failed to see a reason why I should continue getting the grades that made her so pleased.

I knew I had family out there, so did my mother but we never tried to find them as Haley begged us not too. I didn't know why but I trusted her so no questions were asked; only now she was dead as well.

So my name is Millie Labonair, I am half vampire and half werewolf and human very similar to my mother except she had witch in her. Hayley (never grandmother) is a werewolf and Vampire; we are all hybrids apparently like my grandfather because my grandma got pregnant when she was just a werewolf. She never told us why she left only that it kept us safe and would continue too.

Maybe if I found them they would just kill me, offer the easy way out. The idea was becoming more and more appealing and would give me a purpose till then. Yes, I would time to go and raid this little mansion of ours of which I had no idea how we could afford.

I must have gone through every single drawer in this bloody big house before I found something remotely helpful. A photo of Hayley with a baby blue eyed blond haired man, she had a baby bump over a dress and looked happy. It must have been near the end of her human life for the baby bit and the happy look on her face.

The background was of the French quarter I recognised the street from school work only I couldn't go on the trip because of Hayley's 'rules' and like always mother agreed. I still got to see the sights over Skype thanks to one of my friends so it wasn't a complete loss, anyway I'm immortal I've got to the end of the world. Sorry to sound juvenile or arrogant but hey...

I got my purse and packed a leather suitcase full of clothes and other necessities before heading out to my new black range rover sport the last present of my mother. I sped towards the closest airport compelling a man to ship my car over to New Orleans and bought a first class seat but I couldn't sleep so I just listened to the music on my iPod.

A few hours later I heard the intercom telling us we were landing so I clipped on my belt and smiled an award winning smile to him. When we were down I wasted no time getting through and hailed a cab to the French Quarter, my car hadn't arrived.

I walked around for a bit no interest in finding accommodation just yet but it was strange, hardly any magic yet I felt it flow around me and vampires were everywhere. I had never been in a town like this grated I was sixteen and only stopped ageing a year ago but you get the gist.

Finally I came to a sort of witch voodoo type shop called Jardis Gris and walked it the bell tingled alerting the assistant. She was a kind looking witch, I sensed her magic and I walked up confidently.

"Hey witch right? I'm not sure how your spells work and I don't actually care but as long as you get the answer I don't care if it's from your general knowledge skills or if you point me in the direction of another person, but please, be so kind as to tell me who this guy is and where I can find him" I showed the photo an evil smile/ smirk in place, even if I was starving I still had the danger

"Klaus Mikaelson the original vampire and the girl is Hayley Marshal or Andrea Labonair, he got her pregnant but she ran away when the witches tried to kill it. Of course this angered Klaus because he just formed a truce with the witches but by then she was gone with his baby Hope and they never found her so he came back to his house here and kept on looking for leads, everyone around here knows the story. My questions are why don't you? Why do you look like your about to die from lack of feeding and who are you?" Her eyebrows raised and she crossed her arms

"Not telling and I'm guessing he lives in this massive manor so got to go, see ya!" I skipped out and smirked as I made my way to Klaus's house or is it grandad now?

I got bored of walking and tried to run but as soon as I got a few feet I grew tired and weak. I can't even remember why I don't feed anymore, oh yes; I don't see a point in living anymore right. I leant against the wall gaining some energy before pulling my black cardigan over my shoulder covering my triangle sort do birthmark, my mum and Hayley also had one. I pulled my brown hair out of its pony and walked back cleaning the blood from my mouth feeling a whole lot better.

I found a big door that looked to be the entrance to the house and knocked loudly, seconds later a dark skinned man opened up annoyed but his expression softened when he saw I was a kid, I loved being eternally sixteen sometimes.

"Can I help you?" He asked

"I'm looking for Klaus Mikaelson and I was told he lives here" I looked down nervous to possibly be going to meet the people I was never allowed to even know off

"Sure come on in!" I stepped over the threshold and followed him

"I'm Marcel and I joint rule the French Quarter, what's your name?" I quickly realised he was a vampire

"Millie Labonair, hybrid"

"Wait, as I Hayley?"

"My grandmother yes but she was kind of eternally stuck at twenty" as soon as I said that he grabbed my arm and pulled me through the house and up some stairs, he told me to sit on a chair in a corridor and he started pacing

"Who are you?" He stopped In front of me and I grew angry and fought the urge to vamp out on him

"I already said! My name is Millie Rebekah Labonair I am half vampire, quarter werewolf and quarter human. My grandma is Haley Labonair or Andrea, my mother is Hope Labonair. I stopped aging one year ago leaving me sixteen and I can turn at will I feed of humans, have strength, speed, compulsion like a normal vampire but need more of a humans necessities than a normal vampire. My mum and Hayley are dead and I came here on a whim to find my family going off one photo of my human grandmother, are you happy now" I shouted standing up and we seemed to have drawn a crowd thanks to the noise.

I showed him the photo of Hayley and his eyes widened a bit but I saw this in sadness and relaxed slightly but still kept stood up. He passed it back to me and I pocketed it, just then the very man I had been looking for came over. Klaus Mikaelson my mother's father and my newly found relative.

"Well well, what's going on here?" he said and I felt hope rise in me, maybe he would offer me a home or a life. Perhaps they wouldn't kill me after all and maybe he will see the resemblance between me and my grandmother, we all inherited her hair colour and then his eyes, me and my mother shared them. In fact when I looked at him they were many similarities between us.

"I think she's Hope's daughter" Marcel said and Klaus ran over holding me by my neck to the wall, this certainly wasn't the reaction I was expecting.

"Where is she!" he shouted throwing me against the wall causing some of the plaster to fall off and a cloud of white smoke to appear.

I coughed slightly and got up slowly I backed up against the damaged wall and hyperventilated slightly, he wasn't going to like the fact she died. He would probably kill me when he found out why. No matter how hard I could try and tell him she was happy he would never believe me and the fact I was still alive would anger him more.

"She died, I'm so sorry I really am but they was nothing I could do. Haley always made us move at a moment's and my mother hated that, eventually neither could stand it and my mum killed herself followed shortly by Haley and me as well soon. I only want answers before I go to join them but please listen I never wanted them dead" I watched him sink to the floor and my heart ached at the fact I couldn't help my only known living relative, unless he had brothers. What he said next though surprised me.

"You want to die as well?" he looked up at me as if weighing me up

"I have nothing left to live for, I have no family left, no friends or people who could care for me and for god sake I'm sixteen I can't legally do anything even my driver's license is fake. The only point in living is to live is it not and all I will do is sit around, I want to join my family and be whole again" I grew dizzy as food and sleep deprivation caught up to me and I collapsed feeling a pair of arms catch me.

I awoke in a pale cream room, it was fairly big and had plain white curtains and bedding, I brought my hand up to my face to push my hair back and saw how grey and veiny it had become, I was literary starving and not just for blood but for human food as well. I wasn't dressed in my own clothes either but a short white nightdress, I hoped it was a girl who changed me. I felt slightly better though as I wasn't as tired and decided I would feed today, no more mourning for me.

I stood up slowly holding onto the bed in case I passed out again but I managed to get standing without anything happening.

"Hello little one" I saw Klaus come in and flinched at his fast movements as I remembered what happened last time "I want to apologise for throwing you into a wall and I also want to get you to feed you're starting to resemble a desiccated vampire and we can't have that now" he put an arm round me for support and I stared at him shocked "I know first impressions count but we'll have to make do with seconds"

He more or less carried me to the balcony where he jumped off into an ally with me, I then spotted a man and Klaus gave me the nod. I quickly drained him letter his warm sticky blood run down my parched throat, I killed him but all control had flown out the window and I didn't exactly care. Being my tidy neat freak self I didn't have a single drop of blood on me, I turned to see Klaus smirking in the corner.

"Well done little one, you look a lot better now still slightly pale but that expected after that long not feeding, how long was it?"

"A month and half, the length of time they've been dead" I said looking away as I jumped back up to the room, I heard him follow behind.

"I had my doubts you was actually my granddaughter at first, then Rebekah showed me your birthmark while you was sleeping and I'd be a fool to deny it. I suppose I should be happy about you, you're a blood relative my daughters flesh and blood, were family. Who's the father?" it was a simple question yet a very complex one. I sat down on the bed tucking my legs under me, I thought about it for a few moments before answering him, I wasn't even sure of the answer myself.

"It was a very touchy subject in my family and consequently I don't really know much, but apparently they lived in a place called mystic falls for a while and she knocked up a vampire. Haley was furious and they even considered abortion I was told but they never could, too much quilt would go with that. Haley used to joke she was too young to be a grandma, she was only twenty one and my mum the same, I just got the short straw being stuck at sixteen" he laughed slightly at my last comment and I allowed a small smile

"I had a friend bring some clothes up, I saw you had nothing to wear so these can do for now" He stood up and pointed to a medium sized brown box on the side.

I thanked him as he left and picked up the box, inside were a few dresses all on the girly side so I picked out a blue lace skater dress with capped sleeves and them put my flats on, my phone was on the side so I checked it and saw one missed call. I didn't recognise the number but re-rang anyway, a male voice picked up.

"The car arrived and I parked it up near the dock" the call cut quickly

I walked over to the mirror and brushed my hair then I opened the door and looked out into a corridor. It was square and looking into a closed courtyard which had seats in it and vampires, witches, werewolves kept walking in and out of large doors but I could not see Klaus or Marcel anywhere. I walked down the steps and felt all eyes on me but I averted my eyes on to the tiled floor and kept on walking. I wasn't exactly the prettiest girl in the world with brown ringlets to my waist and pale cream coloured skin; I was only about 5'3 as well so most adults dwarfed me.

I would have just left them all but I'm in a new town without a clue what's going on so I was kind of at a loss here. I turned slowly a fake smile upon my face and about ten vampires stared at me with confusion, I saw that at least three had rings on, probable sunlight rings which meant I had a slight advantage if the others didn't.

"Hi, erm, anyone care to tell me where Marcel or Klaus is?" I tried to keep my unconvincing smile in place

"You're the guest were not allowed to hurt" a tall burly vampire stated and I rolled my eyes

"Whatever whe-" I was cut off when a brown haired vampire came in, he was dressed in a suit and it was obvious he held more authority than them

"Come with me, I'll take you to Klaus I'm sure you have many questions" he held out his arm and I blinked before walking at human pace towards him.

The vampire's eyes followed us as we left through a door and I shivered slightly, they un-nerved me a little I wasn't used to being with that many immortals, usually I held the upper hand but it was clear that here I don't. He took us out into the street but stopped where the shadow ended and light fell, I waved my ring in front of him and he nodded and kept on walking, a comfortable silence between us.

It was hard not to admire this beautiful city with its coloured building, stunning architecture and diverse culture. Street painters, magicians, musicians, market people roamed around while tourists busted along trying to find their way to famous monuments, the place felt alive and free. I wished I had come here upon other circumstances that didn't involve trying to die, maybe with Mum and Haley for our annual holiday, they would have loved it. I quickly pushed away the thoughts on my family; I didn't want to the pain to come back, I sucked in a breath as we kept walking.

"Who are you?" I asked the suit vampire

"I'm Elijah, Klaus's brother, I live at the compound with him and my sister" that made him my great uncle then

"I'm assuming you know who I am" I asked a little arrogantly

"Not really it seems to have slipped my brother's mind to tell me about you, I had to find out from the day walkers you was Hope's daughter, they're not exactly reliable though" he chuckled

"I'm Millie then" I smiled and it wasn't forced, I liked this man

"And this is your car" he stopped walking and I realised we were at the docks and more importantly in front of my car.

I checked it over more content when saw it was still gleaming and clean, my suitcase was still in the boot and my fake drivers licence in the dash, perfect. I climbed into the driver's side and Elijah got in the passengers. The car started silently and I pulled out of the parking spot with ease.

We were again silent, it seemed like a common thing between us but I enjoyed it. We both got back to the house and I went to get my case but being a true gentleman he got it and carried it for me. I sent him a smile/smirk and followed him into the compound lightly, it seemed emptier this time round and I spotted Klaus, Marcel, two blonde women and a girl who looked my age.

"Hello little one, this is Marcel as you know, his wife Camille and adopted daughter Davina whom leant you the dress. You've met my brother Elijah and this is my sister Rebekah, this is yours, our large slightly dysfunctional family" I stood shocked


End file.
